Waddle
by CockRoachWasteland
Summary: Ed comes back through the gate with a proposition for Roy, but can Roy accept it? AU, Roy/FemEd. OneShot.


**Summary: Ed comes back through the gate with a proposition for Roy, but can Roy accept it? AU, Roy/FemEd. OneShot.**

**Warnings: Slight cussing, some fluffy female/male kiss.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this a while back and just got around to typing it out. With that being said, I also haven't brushed up on My FullMetal so please forgive any mistakes. You can consider this AU, which in a way it is. f**

**Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Arakawa Hiromu and various publishers including but not limited to Aniplex and Funimation Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song is also not own by me. "All my love" is own by t.A.T.u. no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song lyrics are centered and italicized. **

Waddle 

_"Love me for who I f_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_I'm yours"_

Roy looks at her, "just a child."

Her golden eyes water but she keeps the tears at bay. "No."

_"Love me for who I am_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_I'm yours" _

"I'm eighteen years old, damn it! A full fledge State Alchemist! The youngest in history to become one: Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not a child!" A tantrum thrown by a child.

"All the titles in world could cover the fact that your still a child; a pesky little child. Why would I want you?"

_"I regret what I said_  
_I was scared and upset_  
_and I've made a mistake_  
_I accept all the blame_  
_and I lied_  
_Sorry, forgive me_  
_Please" _

"I love you…"she whispers, her tears releasing. Roy looks away from her to the book case he so carefully filled with books for when Ed came back. She came back.

"What did you say?" He doesn't look at her still. If he did he might run and hug her. She has hurt him; he can't be kind to her.

"It means I love you, I always have…I still do." She holds out the urge to run to him, to hug him, to cry to him, like she had in the past. What he does shocks her.

"How could you," he says with devilish malice. He looks at her now. "You came back with a child! A baby form your blood and someone else's, how could call that love?" The anger in his eyes scares her. She has never seen him like that before, and hopes to never see it in the future.

"Please Roy," she begs. She knows it pathetic but it's the only thing she can see to do.

"Get out." Ed is shock for a moment before the familiar flicker of determination shines in her eyes. Roy almost wants to hug her and kiss her like he use to on the nose.

"No." Her golden eyes shine brighter then the sun.

"Out!" There is an auditable control in his voice. He's trying so hard not to scream at her, it would only make her stronger, he knows.

_"And I know I betrayed_  
_every fault that I made_  
_and the pain that I caused_  
_all the promises lost_  
_yes I lied_  
_Sorry, forgive me"_

"I'm not going to leave until you've listen to me!" Ed screams and to add a point she stomps the floor. Roy flinches, his downstairs neighbor will hound him in the morning for jumping.

Roy sighs. He moves to the couch, sitting in its comfortable brown seats. "Go on." To Ed he sounds like he's only doing it to amuse her but he really wants to know what she has to say so he can throw it in her face later.

"I didn't get pregnant by choice." A thin eyebrow rises as if to say really? "It just happened." She blurts out. She looks away in embarrassment.

"So you swam in a pool of semen and then there was a baby?" Ed blushed even harder remembering how she… "How did it happen and with who," he stresses, even though knowing who the other father is wouldn't really help in this world; if he was on the other side maybe, but this wasn't that world.

Slightly trembling, Ed looks at Roy and asks, "Can I sit?" Roy nods. Ed moves around the lazy man chair and sits on the coffee table directly in front of him. Roy moves back only because he is so close to her he might be tempted to brush his knees on hers. "There was a party." Edward's soft voice breaks Roy's temptation. "And I got drunk." She blushes before bowing her head and playing with the hem of her black T-shirt. "Then…you know…?"

"You had sex?" He fills in. He can see the way her head nods. He wants to break it.

"Yeah, when I can back…I didn't know." She continues to play with her shirt unawares that Roy is filling nothing but hate for her. "How did you not know? You have heard of a period right, child." He knows he's hurting her but she has hurt him even worst. He waited in the silence for Ed to get angry but nothing happens.

Still speaking softly Ed says, "When I passed through the gate with Al…I didn't know. Not until a few days ago. I thought I didn't get it because I changed worlds. It wasn't until I started throwing up that I went with Pinako to the doctor. They did the test. I completely forgot that night, until the doctor told me I was…you know…?" Her hands stop playing with the hem. She brings them to her face and lets out a sob. It breaks Roy's heart to hear cry. He can't help but think she deserves it. "I'm scared." With those two words Roy starts to think that maybe he should help her.

He loves her still.

_"Won't you please just love me_  
_and hold me_  
_and tell me you forgive me_  
_love me and hold me_  
_I'm sorry_  
_won't you please forgive"_

Roy refuses to comfort her even as she continues to cry right in front of him. "I'm so scared." She cries. "What if passing through the gate something horrible happened to our baby?" Even if didn't miss the "our baby" phrase, Roy's own mind is in awe. He has never seen her breakdown so completely. "What should I do?"

"I…" His voice dies in his throat. There is nothing he could say to comfort her. His mind has failed him, so he changes the subject, "how did you get your limbs back?" His eyes travel to her bare right arm.

Form her desperate state she is able to look up at him. "Wrath gave them back when I passed through." Roy looks in her eyes and form the time she walked through the door to now, he can finally see she's grown. Her blonde locks frame her face beautifully. Her poufy eyes don't even stain her beauty if even, she looks breathtaking.

Roy eyes travel to where Ed's arms are hugging the bulging proof that she will have a baby. But can he be there when she had the other man's child? "And Wrath just gave them to you?" His eyes are still on the baby. An unborn child that he could love with her, the one woman he loves.

"Teacher was there. There was no need for equivalent exchange since they were mine to begin with and I wasn't asking anything from The Gate." She wipes her tears with the back of her hands. "Do you want something to eat?"

Roy wanted to laugh. It's typical of Ed to get hungry at any given moment. And now she's eating for two his mind supplies.

Without waiting for an answer she stands up and walks no waddles to the small kitchen in his small apartment.

_"Love me for who I am_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_I`m yours"_

Roy watches as she rummages through his fridge. He can imagine them being married and this being a typical Sunday afternoon.

"Ah," she moans as she pulls out a package of strawberries and a tub of sour cream.

He turns around before asking, "Who's the Father?" Roy can't look at her for the fear of himself falling apart.

Edward doesn't flinch at the question; she expected it. She is surprise he didn't ask earlier but she guessed it was all too much to take in. First she shows up without a word of warning then she tells him she's going to have a baby. He didn't even know she came back from The Gate.

She sets her supplies on the counter pulling out the cutting board, a knife and a mixing bowl before she says, "you are."

_"Love me for who I am_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_Love me for who I am_  
_I`m yours" _

Two bare feet slam against the floor. Fuck the neighbor. "Edward don't fuck with me," Roy shouts. Gone is his collective demeanor and in its place is an anger jilted lover. He storms over to Ed. "I haven't had sex with you! And now you're pregnant!" Roy looks like a raging bull about to met and bet another bull and all Ed can do is snicker.

"Just kisses, yah?" She's leaning against the counter looking amused at him. "I thought we were almost at that stages, beside you're my boyfriend." She smiles kindly at him like a mother trying to rationalize the illogical fear her child has against the closet.

"Don't play games with me. I want to know who the father is." He demands her, but in reality he wants to kill whoever stole her first. He was supposed to be her first, her only.

There is a hint of jealously in his eyes that makes Ed love Roy even more. "The father is really you, or the biological part. It's you but not you, get it?"

"I want to truth not some sick game of guess who." "The truth… to quote a famous movie," she squeezes her face up, "you can't handle the truth," she finishes with a giggle. She rubs circles on her stomach; it relaxes her and makes her think about the new life she has to care for. The anger pouring out of Roy makes her stop giggling. "Like I said it's you but not you."

_"I regret what I said_  
_I was scared and upset_  
_and I've made a mistake_  
_I accept all the blame_  
_and I lied_  
_Sorry, forgive me_  
_Please" _

"How can it be me and not me? It either is or isn't." "I know that. But listen, I slept with the you of the other world, so that father is you but not you. See? Simple."

_"And I know I betrayed_  
_every fault that I made_  
_and the pain that I caused_  
_all the promises lost_  
_yes I lied"_

Roy lips curl in a sneer. "I thought you said you didn't remember."

Ed's mood change. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Roy crosses his arms. He's a military man; he'd be damn if he was going to lose this fight. "You seem to have a clear recollection of that night to be certain it was me, why?"

Ed turns around. She's hungry and begins to cut the strawberry in bits. "I was dating Roy Mustang for over a year. I found you there and it was like I was a fly and you were made of sugar. It was his birthday party. By the way happy belated birthday."

"Ed." He warns. She had a habit of switching subjects.

Finished with the cutting, Ed places the strawberries in the bowl. "I lied. I wasn't drunk. He was."

This statement peeks Roy's interests. He wants to know why she took advantage of a drunken him. He feels slightly violated. "Oh?"

Ed waddles away from him looking for a spoon. He isn't going to tell her where they are. He finds it cute when Ed gets flustered. Curious, she isn't supposed to waddle until later in her pregnancy. "What's with the waddle?" Roy is able to duck in time when a pan is thrown in his direction. It dents the cabinet behind him before hitting the floor with a 'clank'. "What's wrong?" He asks more out of irritation then concern.

"When my leg was taken I was small and so my leg was small...so one leg was shorter than the other" She's rambling and pacing. Roy thinks it's cute. "And so Teacher thought, since I didn't ask The Gate for anything and she had some kind of brownie points with The Gate, she was able to age the leg but it only went so far. So now my one leg is shorter than the other! And I have to wait for it to play catch up, alright!"' She's crying again. "Why do you always make me feel like shit? You fucking dumbass! How do you think I feel? I'm a freak of nature now; one leg and arm shorter than the other!"

He takes in her poufy face. It's hurting him to see her in pain. Before he can think of anything else, his body moves on its own and he embraces her in a strong hug.

She hugs back smearing her tears in his white T-shirt. "It doesn't seem that much of a difference. The further along you get in this pregnancy, it won't matter. Pregnant women always waddle near the end. And when the baby is born you'll be wadding because you have a child in your arms. By then I'm sure your limbs would have grown out." He tells her in his comforting voice. Another family moment flashes in his mind. Will she let him be the father? Can he accept this?

He doesn't care that he didn't plant the baby in her. It won't matter since the baby will still have his biology.

"Yeah well she grew them out. It was disgusting to see limbs grow by themselves, not attached to anything."

Roy laughs.

_"Sorry, forgive me" _

"I want you in my baby's life. I want you to be the father." Ed says softly.

_"Won't you please just love me" _

Roy's heart stops. He takes a breath, "Why?"

Slowly Ed raises her head. She looks at him with so much love Roy feels he doesn't deserve such a beautiful creature. "My…our baby needs a father and since your biology is half of the genetic makeup…it makes sense."

"It is only because of my biology, then?" He loses the grip of his hug.

""No," Ed hugs back harder. Her eyes are sparkling. "It's because I love you."

Roy has never felt so close to a heart attack before. His heart is overflowing with love. He can't believe his heart is still beating. With the courage that comes with being the Flame Alchemist he bends down and brushes his lips to Ed's.

_"And hold me_  
_And tell me you forgive me"_

Ed pushes her lips to him.

_"Love me and hold me_  
_I'm sorry" _

It tastes of salt a bit of strawberry, but Roy can't help but to think it's the perfect taste. He opens his mouth, probing his tongue out. He licks her bottom lip asking and gently begging. Ed opens her mouth. He knows that this is the picture of the family he's always wanted.

_"Won't you please forgive"_

**Author's Note: Please let mek now if something isn't right with it. Feed back is always welcomed.**


End file.
